Pieniądze
thumb|Miedziana moneta z peonem na rewersie. Pieniądze to pewna ilość miedziaków (Plik:Money-copper-14x14.png), srebrników (Plik:Money-silver-14x14.png) lub sztuk złota (Plik:Money-gold-14x14.png) lub kombinacja tych typów monet. Obecne saldo gracza wyświetlane jest w prawym dolny rogu plecaka. W World of Warcraft pieniądze potocznie nazywane są "złotem". Wiadomo, że gobliny używają innej waluty znanej jako "Makaroony". Używanie pieniędzy thumb|Ork z sakwą pełną złota. Pieniędze można wydawać u handlarzy, handlować z innymi graczami, przesyłać pocztą lub płacić za podróż u mistrza lotów, licytować przedmioty w Domu Aukcyjnym, używać jako depozytu podczas wystawiania własnych przedmiotów w Domu Aukcyjnym czy po prostu je oszczędzać. Można również za nie dokupić dodatkowe miejsca na sakwy w banku, a łowcy mogą nabyć dodatkowe miejsca w stajni dla swoich zwierzaków u stajennego. Zdobywanie pieniędzy Zdobywać pieniądze można poprzez przeszukiwanie zmarłych wrogów, wykonywanie zadań, sprzedawanie przedmiotów handlarzom, poprzez handel lub pocztę przekazywać innym graczom lub sprzedając przedmioty w Domu Aukcyjnym.Jeśli pieniądze użyte zostaną jako depozyt przy wystawianiu przedmiotów na aukcji, depozyt przepada, jeśli aukcja zakończy się niepowodzeniem lub zostanie anulowana, lecz opłaty za nieudane licytacje wróci pocztą. Typy monet thumb|Stos złotych monet. * Miedziane monety - Plik:Money-silver-14x14.png znane również jako sztuki miedzi lub w skrócie c'''. * Srebrne monety - Plik:Money-silver-14x14.png znane również jako sztuki srebra lub w skrócie '''s. * złote monety - Plik:Money-gold-14x14.png znane również jako sztuki złota lub w skrócie g'. Termin "moneta" może również odnosić się do waluty w ''World of Warcraft, jednak przeważnie jest on ograniczony do NPC zlecających zadania, dających pieniężną gratyfikację za ich wykonanie. Przeliczniki * = * = * = :'''Uwaga nigdy nie można mieć więcej niż - jeśli gracz uzbiera , automatycznie zostanie to zamienione w w kolumnie srebra. Ta sama zależność dotyczy sytuacji, gdy gracz posiada , po dodaniu kolejnego miedziaka, zostanie to przemienione w . Złote monety nie posiadają przeliczników, więc można posiadać więcej niż . Uwarunkowania techniczne Ilość pieniędzy na danym serwerze nie jest stała. Z technicznego punktu widzenia pieniądze można "stworzyć" (tzn. dodać do ekonomii danego gracza) lub "zniszczyć" (usunąć z ekonomii gracza). ;Pieniądze są "tworzone", gdy: * Gracz sprzedaje przedmiot u handlarza. * Tworzona jest nowa postać klasy Rycerz Śmierci. * Gracz zdobywa przedmioty na zabitych wrogach lub przeszukując skrzynie. * Gracz ukończy zadanie związane z gratyfikacją pieniężną. * Gracz dołącza do danego serwera lub zmienia go poprzez opcję transferu. * Gracz na maksymalnym poziomie ukończy zadanie związane z gratyfikacją w punktach doświadczenia. Doświadczenie przeliczane na pieniądze według kursu za każdy punkt doświadczenia, więc jeśli zadanie normalnie dostarczało 10,000 punktów doświadczenia, gracz otrzyma za nie . ** Zadania wprowadzone w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm posiadają przelicznik obniżony do za punkt doświadczenia ze względu na dużą ilość EXP za zadanie. ;Pieniądze są "niszczone", kiedy: * Gracz kupuje przedmiot u handlarza lub umiejętność u nauczyciela, ewentualnie płaci za transport. * Gracz wpłaca depozyt/prowizję w Domu Aukcyjnym. * Gracz płaci za naprawy. * Gracz ukończy zadanie, które wymaga wkładu finansowego (rzadko). * Gracz kasuje postać (tzn. zaprzestaje jej używania). * Gracz przenosi swoją postać na inny serwer. Pieniądze są również wymieniane między graczami w zamian za przedmioty i usługi, jednak technicznie nie wpływa to na ich ilość na serwerze. Podczas zdobywania poziomów, gracz w naturalny sposób "tworzy" setki sztuk złota, chociaż większość z nich jest "niszczona/wydawana" na koszty naprawy czy wydatki osobiste. Jako że gracz zaczyna bez pieniędzy, to w technicznym ujęciu na nowym serwerze nie ma pieniędzy w obiegu. Wraz ze starzeniem się serwera pieniądze będą "tworzone" na coraz większą skalę, gdy gracze będą zabijać wrogów, którzy będą mieli przy sobie większe sumy oraz będą wykonywać zadania przynoszące lepsze nagrody. Jednak ilość pieniędzy "niszczona" również będzie rosła: gracze zdobywają lepszy ekwipunek, który będzie miał wyższe koszty naprawy, gdy zaczną brać udział w rajdach, będą częściej dokonywali napraw. Wraz ze wzrostem doświadczenia graczy będzie rosła aktywność Domu Aukcyjnego, który pobiera 5-15% prowizji za transakcję. Na starszych serwerach można zauważyć znaczący wzrost jednorazowych wysokich opłat, gdy gracze kupują zaawansowane umiejętności jeździectwa oraz drogie wierzchowce. Deflacja Na wielu serwerach panuje ekonomiczna deflacja, gdyż działalność zbieraczy złota i botów ma dramatyczny wpływ na ekonomię serwera poprzez sprzedanie przedmiotów w Domu Aukcyjnym po zaniżonych cenach. Jest to również denerwujące dla graczy, gdyż wartość ich przedmiotów maleje z czasem. Wprowadzenie dodatku World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade miało widoczny wpływ na ekonomię, gdyż wielu graczy na poziomie 70 posiadało rezerwy złota rzędu , podczas gdy wcześniej gracze na poziomie 60 rzadko mieli . W związku z tym ceny w Domu Aukcyjnym znacząco spadły. Poza tym został on zalany przez "wysokopoziomowe" (dla poziomu 60) przedmioty, takie jak , których cena już zaczęła spadać przed wydaniem dodatku. Od jego wprowadzenia wartość tych przedmiotów znacząco spadła, a gracze, którzy nie sprzedali ich przed wydaniem stracili szansę na dobry zarobek. Zbieracze złota i boty mają wpływ na lokalną ekonomię nie tylko poprzez cenę przedmiotów, lecz również ilość zarabianego złota (stąd termin "zbieracz złota"). Istnieje wiele sposobów na masowe zarabianie, a Dom Aukcyjny jest tylko jednym z nich. 21 lutego 2008 Blizzard wydał oświadczenie, że kupowanie złota jest na "alarmująco wysokim" poziomie, szczególnie płynąc ze zhakowanych kont. Kontrola Blizzarda Blizzard często kontroluje ilość złota w grze, często w odpowiedzi na znaczące ilości złota zarabiane przez zbieraczy i boty. Chociaż faktycznie sprzedaż złota oraz inne podobne akcje, takie jest sprzedaż postaci, jest nielegalna, Blizzard ogłosił, że działalność ta ma znaczący wpływ na jakość gry innych. Przykładem działań ogłoszonych 12 października 2006 było zablokowanie w listopadzie 2006 76000 kont w Europie, Korei Południowej i USA oraz usunięcie z gry 11 milionów sztuk złota. Nie była to pierwsza tego typu akcja, gdyż Blizzard w lipcu tego samego roku zablokował 59000 kont z 22 milionami sztuk złota, a w maju 30000 kont z 30 milionami. Innymi metodami wpływu na ekonomię jest wysysacz pieniężny. Termin ten dotyczy systemu lub czynnika, który efektywnie "niszczy" pieniądze, co wpływa na kontrolę ekonomii, by zapobiec znaczącej akumulacji złota w jednych rękach. Przykładem mogą być wierzchowce oraz , których wytworzenie kosztuje . Z kolei zakup wierzchowca kosztuje co najmniej . Wierzchowce są popularnymi wysysaczami pieniędzy, ze względu na ich widoczność oraz unikalne wartości; wspomniany wcześniej mamut jest nie tylko jednym z niewielu wierzchowców, których może stosować wielu graczy na ras, ale posiada on również handlarzy, którzy mogą kupować złom, dokonywać napraw, sprzedawać jedzenie i reagenty. Podobnym wierzchowcem jest wprowadzony w World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, który nie tylko kupuje złom, dokonuje napraw i sprzedaje reagenty, ale również umożlwia przekuwanie. Mists of Pandaria wprowadziło dodatkowy wysysacz złota w postaci Czarnorynkowego Domu Aukcyjnego. Mimo nazwy to nie jest operowany przez graczy Dom Aukcyjny, lecz przez grupę handlarzy, którzy sprzedją rzadkie przedmioty temu, kto zapłaci najwięcej. Szczególnie rzadkie przedmioty mogą kosztować setki tysięcy sztuk złota. Podsumowanie ekonomii Ekonomia w WoW nigdy nie będzie stała, a duże wydarzenia, takie jak wprowadzanie kolejnych dodatków, będzie miało znaczący na nią wpływ. Najlepszą radą jest unikanie zakupu złota, gdyż ma to negatywny wpływ na ekonomię. Poza tym warto sprzedawać przedmioty na aukcjach po cenie rynkowej, a nie po cenach wziętych z kosmosu. Limit złota Największą ilością złota, jaką może mieć jedna postać przy sobie to ; podobny limit występuje w bankach gildii. Przed aktualizacją 4.0.1 limit wynosił , gdyż Blizzard przechowywał ilość pieniędzy gracza w wartości 32-bitowej.Na amerykańskich oraz niemieckich serwerach zrobiono zrzuty ekranu prezentujące osiągnięty limit. Historia W przeszłości cały obrót odbywał się za pomocą złota. Po trzech wojnach wprowadzono do obiegu srebro oraz miedź. Platyny jeszcze nie wprowadzono. Bractwo Defiasów chętnie używa przedziurawionych monet ze Stormwind, co ma symbolizować zdradę królestwa. Tradycyjnymi monetami ze stormwind są miedziany pens, srebrna "kasza" (czteropensówka) oraz złoty suweren. Alliance_coins.jpg|Monety Przymierza. Horde_coins.jpg|Monety Hordy. Zmiany w aktualizacjach * do .}} en:Money de:Geld fr:Monnaie Kategoria:Terminy Kategoria:Waluta